ボン対鈴
by Fadedwriterpiece
Summary: 竜二、完全に承認エクソシスト奥村燐、彼を取り出すの計画、サタンの息子を発見しました。戦闘は引き分けには彼はサタンを倒すことができるので一緒に動作するように説得力のあるりんとを付属しています。道に沿って彼らは新しい友達を満たすため、列車はハードより強くなります。評論またはコメントしてください。この物語は継続する理由を指定しない限り、終了しました。


ボン対鈴

草の丘の上を踏み足。村からのちょうど少数のフィートに立って名声新井ドラグーン エクソシスト隆二勝呂として友達に知られているに立っていた。以下の群衆奥村燐および杜山 しえみ森山ティーンエイ ジャーに顔を向けた。彼らは彼を期待していたような群衆はそこに立っていた。

竜二は青の髪の少年をにらみつけた。「奥村燐サタンの息子か」

鈴は、群衆から離れて歩んだ。"私は。あなたは私のために来るだろう気付いた。」彼は、残りはオフ ブロックかのように側に手を伸ばした。"ちょうどあなたの牛肉から他のみんな私と一緒に大丈夫ですか？"を残す

「鈴、これをしないでください"杜山 しえみを認めた。

"私は大丈夫杜山 しえみ、"鈴彼女に言った。

"心配しないでください、私の唯一の目的はあなたです。私はこの町の罪のない人々 に害を与えるの欲望があるない."彼は彼の二重の拳銃を彼 hustles からそれら直接で半鬼を目指すこと引っ張った。

"[これをやってみましょう"。鈴彼の悪魔のフォームを解放する彼の鞘から彼の剣を描いた。りん何かことができる前にボンの詳細は、2 つのラウンドで彼を撃ちます。りんは、巧みに、弾丸は離れて彼のブレードをノックし、前方に生まれています。

ボンは、速度と彼のターゲットの動きに合わせて彼の銃を装置。鈴約がボンは左の腕に発生したダウン彼の剣をもたらすに彼の腕を上げた。ハーフ悪魔は、エクソシストの前の地面にクラッシュ落ちた。彼はフォワード。

痛みは想像できなかった。鈴自身と彼の膝の上を取得する彼の右腕を引き上げ。食いしばっ、彼の鋭い歯の痛みを保持しようと戦いに戻っています。2 つ以上の弾丸は、彼はバックを地面にドロップ、彼の体に墜落しました。

「それは以上です.」ボン彼に死んで彼の銃を目指してください。彼の指トリガーとそれらをプルする方法に注目しました。青い炎末尾周り、左の手をピシャリと打つこととそれを高騰銃を送信総なめにしました。炎は彼に指なし手袋グローブをキャッチし、急速に普及します。ボン手袋彼の歯をリッピングし、草に捨てた。

彼の手は少しから炎を焼かれました。彼は彼の歯を公開されます。彼の目はさらに怒ってなっていた。「あなたいまいましい」闘争では、お盆は彼の膝に落ちていた。

鈴震えすべての 4 で彼の弾丸の傷を通常よりも遅く治癒は草の上の彼の血を注ぎ出すと立ち上がった。彼は彼の膝の上に彼の体を調べる移動。彼の左眼は彼を広大な痛みから閉鎖されました。「これらは普通の箇条書きされていません。」

「あなたは右だ」ボン、悪魔をまっすぐに銃を向けた。「これらの箇条書きは聖水を悪魔のダメージを最大化するといっぱい」

リン彼のブレード間で巨大なエクソシストを振った。お盆は戻っていくつかの詳細ラウンド負傷者の悪魔でオフ発射はストライキを避けるために飛び降りた。鈴は方法の側に zip 形式、右サイドから祓魔師に向かっています。

彼は彼の他の武器の中 2 番目のクリップを再読み込みがバックアップ銃彼のトレンチ コートの下からお盆を取り出した。彼は輝いていた、それらのうちの日本語の文字のスパイラルが鈴の方向で弾丸のいくつかのラウンドをオフに解雇。いくつかの障壁を鈴のアプローチをブロックに生まれてください。

鈴円とし、攻撃まで移動し続けた。ボン彼は密接に彼の目で続きます。彼は彼の人生バリア弾丸で作られた最もわずかな間違いを知っているわずか数秒で再読み込みにかかる悪魔の産卵のすべての動きをオフに解雇。

鈴はブレード、彼を振ったが、あらゆる障壁を切ることができませんでした。彼は、他の側から地面に急襲。彼は前方にボンで来ます起訴。ボンは、急速に彼の前に障壁を作成するもう一度、発射。鈴を総なめにした、彼らの周りをカットします。

彼は最後の障壁を削減、ボンで振った。エクソシストとバック スラッシュを避けるために飛び降りたが彼ジャッキを彼の側にカットされました。

ボン ダウンの痛みのビットします。彼は彼自身を一緒に保つことができた。お盆は上着を投げたし、カバーの内部にいた最後の 2 つの銃を取り出した。鈴の尾は後方撮影し、ボンの側に刺さ。

リン彼を引っ張ら。彼は周りの後方にスライドさせて彼の体になってください。

ボンりんでしただけでなく、痛みのだった。彼の髪スタイルを後ろで束ねて、通常から減少していた。彼は彼が立って残っていたどのような強度を使用していた。彼は血を吐きました。"くそーします。私はサタンが敗北されます。"言葉鈴の注意を得た。「だから私は地獄の彼の息子を失うことはありません。」

彼は何かを実現、鈴の目は震えていた。「悪魔の敗北にします」。鈴を自分自身彼の側を保持する選んだ。「私の目標もあります。私はハード私のいまいましい老人の敗北に取り組んでいる。"

ボンの息は非定常成長。彼の目は、ショックを横に振った。2 番目の彼は言葉が、彼は自分自身を収集します。"サタンの息子は、彼が死んで望んでいると信じて私を正直に期待します。私はでたらめ手しないでください ！"

「それは真実です.」

ボンでは彼の銃を目的としました。「あなたは私あなたの親切な上にあるライブを信頼する期待。」

"あなたを説得することはできない場合、私はちょうどあなたが表示する必要があります ！"請求先の鈴。ボン鈴すべて彼の強さと地面にぶつかったとき、トリガーを引く程度でした。地球は、ボン、床を離れて送信する崩壊。

鈴前方飛んで、ボンで腸にストレート パンチで行く勢いを維持しました。彼は彼の後ろにいくつかのフィートの岩壁に対して飛んだ。彼はかろうじて影響の後に立って血エクソシストの口からこぼれた。

鈴自身魔剣で開催。彼は彼彼彼彼または誰かへの脅威ではなかったことを見ることができるように完全に男を武装解除を知っていた。彼は自分を前進、最高の彼が実行しているプッシュ。

ボンを停止するつもりではなかった。彼はここでは、このような死ぬでしょう。彼は前方に目的と彼の銃を引っ張った。彼は後のラウンドに生える悪魔丸めを解雇しました。鈴は、最高の彼が弾丸を離れてノック彼の剣を振った。

聖なる水の箇条書きは、まだ彼の肩と彼の体のいくつかも掘りと側面を放牧して管理。鈴につまずいた。彼の口彼の喉からから血を喀出。煙がそれらのうちをバラのよう彼の傷害がほとんど治っていなかった。

彼は前方に移動する懸命にプッシュ。彼の炎やっと点灯して滞在していた。鈴はボンにほとんどだった。彼は彼は彼ちょうど数秒以上の武装を解除することができる知っていた。ラウンドは、彼の右脚の底を通って行った。鈴前方右エクソシストの前に落ちた。りんは彼の頭を持ち上げるのに苦労し、金髪ストリップ少年の髪で見上げた。

ボンで悪魔の額に直接ダウン指摘彼の銃を持っていた。"すべて行う必要がある今は、おでこを通過を撮影し、死んでいます。通常の銃弾を何とか生き残ることができる場合でもこの銃の最後の 2 つの箇条書き緋弾のアリア箇条書きです。つまり、2 番目はそのターゲットには読み取りにお問い合わせください、それを殺すためにその致命的な詩が、その非常にまれ私は私はあなたを持っていたダウン前にそれらを使用するかどうかを確認する必要が」。

ボン彼の目を細めた。「今は悪魔のような死にます。彼は彼がトリガーの指を包んだ。彼は悪魔の目から放出された恐怖を見た。彼の体を出血を振った彼は逃れることができる方法はありませんでしたそして、ボン気にしませんでした。彼は息子と、父を打ち負かすでしょう。

手を伸ばし、両方の男の子の驚きでキャッチ、ボンの手首のホールドを手にしました。ボン彼の目に彼のそばに立って涙目金髪の女の子を参照してくださいにシフト。彼女は短い髪をしていたが、それをポニーテールに戻って結ばれた、彼女はいた白いストッキング、茶色の靴、短い緑色のスカート、ベルト、淡い黄色のシャツとは白のパーカーのフードの下で。

"杜山 しえみ、"リンはゆっくりと言った。

「何をやっている思いますか？」ボンは、疑問を呈した。

「このしないでください、"杜山 しえみを頼んだ。「鈴は本当に彼の父の敗北しますたい。」

"なぜ？だから彼は地獄の彼の場所引き継ぐことができますか？"

「いいえ、彼は彼が生まれたので、人の彼を育てたある養父・藤本を殺した」と述べた杜山 しえみ。「彼も悪魔の父親と思いません。すべて彼はこれまで行っているこの村は害を与えることを試みた悪魔から保護です。あなたは両方痛いです。鈴を殺す場合はマイルのためのあなたの傷を癒すために場所を見つけることができません。ちょうど行く凛とあなたの両方が癒すされます。"

ボンの女の子の顔を転がり落ちる涙を見た。彼女の手を彼の上に震えた。"杜山 しえみ、ここにするべきではないです。私はけがをするほしいと思わない、"彼は言う悪魔を聞いた。彼は彼の周りに何が起こっていた信じることができなかった。

彼は grinded 彼の歯を一緒に。彼の目は彼の低下の髪の下に隠されていた。彼は解雇。

"NO ！"杜山 しえみを叫んだ。

鈴の目は非常にタイトは震えたシャット ダウンいた。彼は銃声が彼をヒットしなかった実現彼は彼の目を開いた。彼はちょうど彼から離れてインチ地面に弾丸が行っていたを参照してくださいに彼の側に見た。"場合はあなたがこれまで..."鈴を見上げた。杜山 しえみ以上、エクソシストの狂牛病の顔をちらりと見た。"これまで人間を害する場合君に 2 番目のチャンスをことはありません。それは私を殺す場合は気にしません。私は神に誓います。

ボン崩壊岩の壁をロールバックします。鈴だけ畏敬の念に見えた。杜山 しえみ彼の側でひざまずいて、凛に行きました。彼女は彼の背中に彼女の手を配置します。「鈴、あなたは大丈夫ですか？"

"はい、私は大丈夫です。"あなたがエクソシストにする必要があります、傾向が凛と述べた。「我々 の友人をするつもり感がある.」鈴の半分を笑った。


End file.
